Anime Games
by JAFootnote
Summary: What do you get if you take anime characters from a lot of animes and have them compete against each other for prizes they all really want? A funny story is what you get. Add in some wacky anime crazed hosts and you can add total mayhem to the list.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone. I am sorry I have been absent for a while but I will continue Living and Loving Through Pain since I'm on break. So here it is ANIME GAMES!

'_italics and apostrophe' thinking_

_**Italics and bold singing**_

Mayya: Hello and welcome to the first annual Anime Games!

-crowd cheers-

Alexis: Why don't we show participants?

Mayya: Okay first up is Light Yagami!

-Fangirls go crazy-

Fangirls: Light! Light! I love you!

Alexis: Let's talk to the fangirls.

Fangirl #1: Yeah I like Light because he's smart, fu..

Fangirl #2: Oh my God! Oh my God! OMG! I love you Light! One day we're gonna get married! We'll have ten kids that look just like you! Light! Light! Look! This is my social security number! And my address! And all the stores I shop t! And! And! And…

-Alexis punches her-

Alexis: Shut up! Anyway he's mine.

-Mayya sweat drops-

Mayya: Light if you win have your own create-a-world set.

Light: What the?

Mayya: You get to create your own world and the people in it and the rule over it as God!

Light: You are all going down! -Pulls out death note-

Mayya: Put that away!

Security Guard: Put that away sir!

Light: Come on!

Security Guard: Put it away!

Light: Come on!

Security Guard: No!

Light: Come huh? –Looks at Security Guard's nametag- ' _Louis Alester hmm?' _–Scribbles in death note-

Security Guard: Sir I… -Goes in the street in traffic and starts singing Barbie girl-

_**I'm a Barbie girl**_

_**In a Barbie world**_

_**Wrapped in…**_ahh!

-Gets hit by a bus-

-Alexis turns to Light-

Alexis: You are so cool.

Mayya: Alexis just say the next contestant.

Alexis: Okay next is L.

L: Hello.

Alexis: L if you win you will get a Jr. Detective Kit and a delicacy of sugar cubes.

L: I find this most sufficient.

Mayya: Yeah okay…Misa-Misa?

Misa-Misa: Yeah?

Mayya: Um if you win you can get the biggest pop star career and um your dream wedding to um um Light. –Flinches-

-Misa smiles like an idiot-

-Alexis slaps misa then oogles at Light-

Misa: Light when Misa wins we can get married.

Light: What have you done?

Mayya: Anyway next is Matsuda.

Matsuda: Hi peoples!

Mayya: Idiot! Now if you win you will get a giant pink teddy bear!

Matsuda: Yay!

Mayya: Hah I knew it you're gay!

Matsuda: Huh?

Mayya: Nothing. Your real prize is a top rank in the police maybe a higher detective rank because we all know you can't get there by yourself.

Matsuda: Huh?

Mayya: Nothing.

Alexis: My turn. Next is Yagami, Detective Yagami.

Detective Yagami: Good afternoon.

Alexis: If you win you will finally be able to figure out who Kira is!

Detective Yagami: Finally!

Light: That's not such a good idea.

Detective Yagami: Why not son?!

Light: No reason.

Alexis: Okay next is Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Feh!

-Fangirls including Mayya swoon-

Alexis: Anyway if you win your own sacred jewel lab kit will be waiting for you!

Inuyasha: Cool! I get to make my own sacred jewel or jewels!

Alexis: And you have to choose between Kagome and Kikyo!

Inuyasha: That's not a prize that's a punishment!

Kagome: What's that supposed to mean!?

Inuyasha: Nothing.

Kagome: Sit!!

Mayya: Next is Kagome!

-Crowd cheers-

Mayya: Kagome if you win you will get a 4-year scholarship for college.

Kagome: Yes!

Inuyasha: Please Kagome. Even with that scholarship you won't even get into community college.

-Kagome smiles sweetly-

Kagome: Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: No..No No No No!

-Kagome takes a deep breath-

Kagome: Sit boy!

Inuyasha: Why?

Alexis: Okay…-Points to Inuyasha and Kgaome- Issues!

Mayya: Okay give it up for Miroku!

Miroku: Hello ladies!

Mayya: If you win you will get to have girls actually bare your children.

All girls: What?!

Mayya: Shut up!

Alexis: Next to Sango.

Sango: Hi everybody.

Miroku: Will you bear my child?

Sango: ….

Mayya: oooookay..

Alexis: -Interrupts- Next person is…MY HUSBAND…SASUKE!!

Sasuke: Hmph. Feh. Idiots.

Mayya: Weeeeellll…Next is Naruto.

Naruto: Believe it!

Alexis: Sasuke you will win…Ultimate Power!

Sasuke: Finally!

Alexis: And Naruto you will win…Sasuke?!

Sasuke: WTF?!

Alexis: Grr. Well ahem next person is…Itachi!!!

Itachi: You all lack hatred!

Mayya: Well next is…

Naraku: Hey you forgot me.

Mayya: Who cares?

Naraku: I will get my saimyosho (Poisonous insects) to kill you all!

Itachi: You all lack hatred!

Mayya: -sigh- Here is Naraku.

Naraku: That introduction sucked.

Alexis: Shut the hell up!!

Mayya: Wait if Sango wins she gets to bear Miroku's child.

Alexis: I Itachi wins he gets the Kyuubi Jin Chuuriki!

Itachi: Yes I will take over the world.

Light: Yea ahem. –Takes out the death note book-

Name

Itachi Uchiha

Time of Death

4:00P.M

Cause of Death

Sasuke chops off his head

Light: Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha.

Mayya: Stop that!

Light: Nothing happened?

Alexis: Duh he's Itachi!

Light: Oh well I will defeat you Itachi!

Itachi: You lack hatred!

Alexis: Okay if Naraku wins he will get a sacred jewel infused with the Tetsaiga.

Mayya and Inuyasha: Oh come on!

Naraku: Deal with it!

Mayya: Next is…oh no…Rock Lee.

Rock Lee: Now is the springtime of youth. Youth is youthful. It is youthfully youthful.

Mayya: Listen if you win you will get a…thesauraus! I mean seriously dude can't you use a synonym, anything besides youthful!

Rock Lee: But it is youthful to say youthful.

Mayya: Whatever. What you really get is a new Taijutsu technique.

Rock Lee: That is…

Mayya: Say it and I swear I will kill you!

Alexis: Ahem..Next is Kakashi Hatake!

-Crowd cheers-

Kakashi: Yo.

Alexis: Kakashi if you win you will get 5 volumes of Makeout Paradise.

Kakashi: *Eyes widen* Yessss!

Mayya: Erm…okay let's move on!

Alexis: Next person is…Lelouch! –Oogles at Lelouch- So dreamy.

Shirley: (From crowd) He's mine!

Mayya: Next is…Nunally!

Nunally: Huh what's going on? Lelouch? Lelouch?

Alexis: Can we move on? Gosh! Alright next is Suzaku.

Suzaku: What's up guys?

Mayya: Well if you win you get a higher military rank. Okay next person is…Princess Cornelia.

Cornelia: I rule you all!

Light: I own the world!

Alexis: Ooookay if you Cornelia wins she'll get Ultimate Power!

Sasuke: Oh you are so going down!

Alexis: Good luck with that.

Mayya: The last person from Code Geass is C.C.

C.C.: I own the Geass allll the Geass.

Alexis: Technically you don't so if you win you get all the Geass.

C.C.: Whooo hooo.

Mayya: Wait! Wait! Wait! If Lelouch wins he wins money for Nunally's operation.

Lelouch: Finally. –Sighs with relief-

Alexis: Moving on…Up next is Super Gal Ran Kotobuki!!

Mayya and Alexis: Woo-hoo!! (Sarcastically)

Ran: Uber happy to be here!

Alexis: Ran if you win you get a free buffet and a 1,000,000 yen shopping spree.

Ran: Uber awesome! I'm gonna work hard to get what I want! That's and iron-clad rule for gals.

Mayya: Right. Ahen.

Alexis: -Interrupts- Wellll next is Otohota!!

Aya: Otohota-kun!

Otohota: This is retarded.

Alexis: Yeah you win…um…you win…your own music store?

Otohota: Not so retarded…But still retarded.

Mayya: Okay next is Mami-rin.

Mami: You better believe it!

Mayya: Yeah we believe it alright. –Whispers- Rich bitch.

Mami: What?!

Mayya: Nothing.

Mami: Grrr.

Mayya: If you win you get your dream wedding to Yuya.

Mami: Yay my dream wedding to my Yuya-chan.

Alexis: Yeah. –Cough- Rich bitch. –Cough-

Mami: What?!

Alexis: Nothing you schizophrenic freak. Anyway now is Aya.

Aya: Otohota-kun!

Otohota: Annoying.

Alexis: Anyway you get your dream wedding to Otohota if you win.

Aya: Otohota-kun I'm so happy!

Otohota: -Sigh- Annoying.

Mayya: Yeah…Next is Miyu!

Miyu: Hey peoples!

Matsuda: You copied off of my greeting. T.T

Miyu: No I didn't! ^.^

Mayya: Look if you win you get your wedding to Yamato and your dream kitchen and scholarship to college!

Miyu: Yay! Miyu's so happy!

Alexis: Big applause for Ichigo.

Ichigo: Whatever.

Alexis: Stop being so stuck up!

Ichigo: I am not doing this. –Starts to walk away-

Alexis: -In singsong voice- You get a new bankai level if you win!

Ichigo: I am so doing this.

Mayya: Good well next is..Orehime!

Orehime: Hiya!

Mayya: Well if you win you get new powers and a wedding Ichigo so you won't get made fun of in the group again.

Orehime: Wait I don't get made fun of in the group do I?

Ichigo, Chad and Uriu: -Whistle-

Alexis: Next is Uriu!

Uriu: …Hello.

Alexis: If you win you get your quincy powers back.

Uriu: Cool.

Alexis: And a sewing kit.

Uriu: Who said I wanted that? –Eyes dart back and forth-

Mayya: Yeah don't lie to yourself. Okay next is Ren.

Ren: Hi I'll call you…

Mayya: Don't even try it squirt. If you win you get the complete collection of..Silly Nicknames!

Ren: Yay! –Turns to Alexis- I'll call you…

Alexis: Don't even try it squirt! Okay next up is Kariya!

Kariya: I will destroy you all with my doll!! Zeic Dal…

Alexis: Okay..if you win you get…the Zanpacto!

Ichigo: What?!

Mayya: Wow. Okay now we shall start the Anime Games!

-Crowd cheers-

Mayya: But first you have to put these watches on. They'll light up when you have a challenge.

-Everyone clips on the watches-

Alexis: Okay first up is….

A/n: Heh heh cliffy. This is something that I wrote with a friend. As you may have already figured out I'm Mayya and this friend is Alexis. Hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here it is Anime Games Chapter 2! I'd just like to say that this wouldn't be possible without Alexis and Bill. (Co-writers) And of course the creators of all these wonderful characters. All of which are not owned by me.

'_Italics and apostrophe'-thinking_

_**Italics and bold-Singing**_

-Itachi and Light's watches light up-

Alexis: Light and Itachi!

Mayya: Okay you have to sing your theme songs!

Itachi: I don't sing.

Light: You're going down!

Itachi: I don't sing!

Light: _**La-la-la-la La-la-la-la**_

_**My own world**_

_**La-la-la-la La-la-la-la**_

_**My own world**_

_**I kill other people using my death note**_

_**That's my own world **_(Think Elmo's world ;D)

Mayya: Dude you were so off. Itachi…

Itachi: Piss off I don't sing!

Alexis: Well you're gonna. –Glares-

Itachi: Fine. Fine. Fine. I'll sing. –Inhales-

_**Habaitara Modrenai to ite mezashita no wa **_

_**Aoi Aoi ano sora.**_

Alexis: -Eyes widen- You are so gorgeous!

Mayya: Right. Ahem.

-Mami and Sasuke's watches light up-

Mami: All right!

Sasuke: Itachi doesn't sing what in the hell makes you think I sing.

Alexis: Itachi sang beautifully that means you'll sing gorgeously.

Sasuke: I don't sing.

Sakura: Please Sasuke-kun!

A/N: Sorry it's so short. Next chapter will be much longer I promise you that. Thank you to Alexis and Bill. Thank you to DramaKagome for reviewing. (Really you are a lifesaver) Thank you to the creators of all the anime characters. If it were not for you Anime Games would not exist and we anime crazed fanatics would have to find something else to do with all our free time. The songs used were My own world which is one of our creations sung to the tune of Elmo's World and Blue Bird.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here it is people! Chapter 3!!!

NOW WE RETURN TO ANIME GAMES!

Sakura: Please Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: Uhh…

Alexis: Please? –Puppy dog pout-

Sasuke: Come on! Ok! Ok fine! Ahem. –Off key-

_**This was never the way I planned…**_

Alexis: Stop! Stop! Please no more…I mean ahem lovely singing. –Forces smile-

Mayya: Well onto the next contestant. Here he comes!

Alexis: -Eyes widen and faints-

Mayya: Here's Lelouch!

Alexis: -Gets up- Omg! Hi Lou Lou! –Smiles widely-

Mayya: Any song you want. –Smiles-

Lelouch: Okay. Ahem.

_**Jeepers Creepers where'd you get those peepers?**_

_**Jeepers Creepers where'd you get those eyes!?**_

-Shows Geass-

Alexis: You have an awesome voice! –Squeals-

Mayya: It blew me away!

Alexis: Okay next is my true husband one and only Neji!

Neji: Just as Sasuke said…I don't sing. Hmph.

Ten-Ten: -Kisses Neji- Please?

Alexis: You whore! –Slaps Ten-Ten- -Kisses Neji- You will sing won't you?

Neji: Okay. (Dazed) –Clears throat-

_**You spin me right round baby right round!**_

Mayya: What a wonderful performance nice rotation. –Thumbs up-

Mami: Hey I didn't sing yet!

Mayya: Okay. Okay. Sing.

Mami: _**Saikin boku wa nani**_

_**O suru kotoni mo**_

_**Aitsu no kao dtekuru**_

_**Nijuyo jika iu gisshiri no jikan mo**_

_**Aitsu ga shimette shimotta**_

_**Saa shigoto hajimeyou dakedo **_

_**Aitsu ga jama o shite shimau**_

_**Bari bari bari bari no shigoto ningen desu dakedo**_

_**Boku was mao aitsu da seinasereteta**_

Alexis: We didn't say sing the whole song.

Mami: That was only one verse.

Mayya and Alexis: O.o

Mami: Do you want me to sing the whole…

Mayya: No! No the first verse is fine. –Grins fakely-

Mami: Uber awesome!

Alexis: Time to announce the winners: Sasuke, Itachi…

Mayya: Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait Sasuke sucked!

Alexis: As I was saying: Sasuke, Itachi, Lelouch and…

Mayya: That's favoritism! –Alexis puts tape over Mayya's mouth-

Alexis: Shut up! Anyway winners are…-Takes a big breath and glares at Mayya- Sasuke, Itachi, Lelouch and Neji!

Crowd: -Cheers-

Mayya: -Rips tape off- You are so gonna…owww!

Alexis: Okay the next challenge is the physical challenge!

-Misa's and Matsuda's watches light up-

Misa: I'll do it for Light-kun!

Light: Hey Hidan kill me!

Hidan: Nope! This is way too exciting!

Light: Ugh! I'll just have to kill myself! –Takes out death note-

Light Yagami

Heart Attack

Light: *Waits* Okay why didn't I die?

Alexis: You cannot die in Anime Games. Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!

Light: -Falls to knees- Noooooo!

Mayya: May I take this time to say Anime Games is not responsible for any injuries and/or deaths you may encounter. Any such accidents seemingly connected to Anime Games are not. We're not paying your doctor bills people!

Alexis: No lawsuits!

Mayya: The only injuries I'm responsible for are Inuyasha's!

Alexis: And I'm only responsible for the following people: Neji, Sasuke, Lelouch, Light, and Itachi and and and…

Both: Miroku!

Miroku: Sweet!

Alexis: In some cases, otherwise you will be treated by Helga.

Helga: Yah vee are going to ave some fun yah?

Miroku: Crap. Okay I need some help during the night!

Mayya: No! (Whispers) Tonight. –Winks-

-Miroku goes over to Inuyasha-

Miroku: (In sing-song voice) I'm getting lucky you're not.

Inuyasha: Hah you're wrong! I've got a date with Kagome tonight. –Winks- If ya catch my drift.

Alexis: Well I have a date with Itachi tonight. –Looks at Itachi and winks-

Mayya: Wait! Wait! Wait, wait, wait! What did you say Inuyasha…and Alexis?!

Inuyasha: I said Kagome not Alexis.

Mayya: That's not the point! That's not the point!

Inuyasha: What is the point?

Mayya: Why are you gonna be with Kagome tonight?

Inuyasha: To…learn…the reproductive organs.

Mayya: I will neuter you!

Inuyasha: Eeep!

Mayya: No I won't. –Winks-

Alexis: Enough on with the games.

-Ichigo's and Ten-Ten's watches light up-

Ten-Ten: Alright!

Ichigo: Whatever.

Mayya: Okay the challenge is… Dance Dance Revolution!

Ten-Ten and Ichigo: WTF?!

Ten-Ten: I'm not doing this.

Mayya: Alright. –Takes away scrolls and weapons- You can forfeit.

Ten-Ten: Alright! Alright! Alright!

Alexis: You will be dancing to…Barbie Girl!

Ten-Ten and Ichigo: Again WTF?!

Alexis: Get on your dance pads.

Ichigo: Ugh! –Music starts-

Music: _**Hey Barbie you wanna go for a ride?**_

_**Sure Ken**_

_**Hop in**_

_**I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world**_

_**Life in plastic it's fantastic**_

_**You can brush my hair**_

_**Imagination that is your creation**_

Ichigo: _**Come on Barbie let's go party**_

Ten-Ten: WTH?! –Falls on the floor-

Ichigo: Ha!

Screen: You lose Ten-Ten!

Ten-Ten: Ah crap!

Cartman: You just got f----d in the a--.

Mayya: Get out of here Cartman! You talk to a stuffed frog.

Cartman: Mom!

Mrs. Cartman: What is it snookums?

Cartman: Did you tell them about Clyde frog?!

Mrs. Cartman: No snookums. Oh what's your name? –Walks up to Inuyasha-

Inuyasha: Um Inuyasha.

Mrs. Cartman: Why don't we go in the other room?

Mayya: Alexis hold me back. This bitch is gonna get slapped.

Alexis: I'll hold you back.

Mrs. Cartman: -Goes over to Lelouch- Hi Mr. Lelouch.

Alexis: Oh, oh hell no Mayya hold me back!

Mayya: No we are gonna kick her ass. She went too far with Lelouch!

Lelouch: No it's alright. You will not punch her. –Uses Geass-

Alexis and Mayya: Okay. –They kick Mrs. Cartman-

Lelouch: What the hell?! I said don't hit her!

Alexis: No you said don't punch her.

Lelouch: Okay do not hit or kick her. –Alexis and Mayya bitch slap Mrs. Cartman- What did I…I give up!

Mayya: Are you alright Lou-Lou?

Lelouch: Yeah.

Alexis: Okay. Break time!

-Naruto and Sasuke walk over to the Gatorade table-

Naruto: I was so thirsty. –Drinks water-

Sasuke: -Drinks Gatorade- Gatorade not only tastes better it quenches your thirst better too.

Naruto: No you-you're drinking the wrong water!

Sasuke: Gatoraaade.

Naruto: H2O.

Sasuke: Gatoraaade!

Naruto: H2O!

Ten-Ten, Neji, Lee and Kakashi: _**Water sucks it really really sucks**_

_**Water sucks it really really sucks**_

Alexis: Hi Sasuke. –Bats eyelashes-

Sasuke: Aren't you Itachi's girlfriend?

Alexis: -Looks around- Nooo. –Smiles-

Sasuke: Well um I'll catch you later.

Alexis: (Dazed) Uh-huh.

A/N: There it is! The songs used in this chapter are: I Kissed a Girl, Jeepers Creepers, Right Round and the Super Gals Theme. Thanks to those who reviewed. Thank you to the creators of all these wonderful anime characters. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Salutations everyone! (Don't hit me for that Alexis) Well any who here's chapter 4! And to let everyone know my co-author on this is sasukekun4395! Our other co-author, Bill, doesn't have an account.

Mayya: It is now time for the talent portion of Anime Games!

Alexis: (Still dazed) Uh-huh games yeah. –Sighs-

Mayya: Yeah well anyway time for talent.

-Aya's and Misa's watches light up-

Aya: OK. Ahem. –Otohota, Ran and Miyu watch- -Aya sobs- Oh Otohota-kun do you like Ran? Tell me do you?!

Otohota: -No response-

Cricket: Chirp Chirp.

Random person in crowd: -Cough-

Ran: Yeah whoo hoo go Aya! –Claps-

Alexis: OK Aya you can step off.

Mayya: -Starts laughing-

Alexis: -Starts dying- Omg what a schlemiel! I-I-I can't breathe! –Laughs harder-

Mayya: Me either! –Laughs harder-

Aya: -Runs off stage crying-

Misa: It's Misa's turn! –Smiles- Ahem.

_**I am a super star**_

_**With a big, big house and a brand new car**_

_**I am a super star**_

_**And I don't care who you are**_

Crows: -Cheers-

Misa: Misa thanks all her fans and especially Light-kun! –Smiles sweetly then giggles-

Alexis: -Looks at Sasuke and waves-

Itachi: -Gasp- I knew it!

Sasuke: Oh yeah bro I'm gonna steal your girlfriend and there's nothing you can do about it.

Alexis: It's always been my dream to have Sasuke-kun to myself. –Giggles-

To be continued…

Thank you to DramaKagome for reviewing and thank you to the creators of all these wonderful characters. Big thanks to sasukekun4395 A.K.A Alexis! Couldn't have done it without you!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Anyone else feel like it's 2010?

'_Italics and apostrophe'-thinking_

_**Bold and italics-singing**_

Mayya: Now it is time for the eating contest! Two full course meals two contestants only one winner! Who will it be?

-Ran and L's watches light up-

Ran: Kick ass!

L: Delightful.

Alexis: On your mark!

Mayya: Get set!

Both: Go!

Ran: It is important that I beat this guy. Eww he creeps me out.

L: -He's on his second plate . - Delish.

Ran: -Stuffs face-

L: I'm done. The pasta could have been better though. –Clears throat-

Ran: Aww and I like food too.

L: -Burps- Whew. Excuse me.

Alexis: Well…let's move on!

-Lady Tsunade's and Orehime's watches light up-

Lady. T: Right!

Orehime: Yes! My turn! My Turn! MY TURN!

Alexis: -Slaps Orehime-

Orehime: Owww!!

Mayya: You can't go around and keep slapping people. It's- it's just wrong. Sike. –Cough-

Alexis: Right let's get back to Anime…Hold on. –Slaps Itachi-

Alexis: Ahem. Sorry habit.

Itachi: But why me?

Lady. T: It is imperative that I win!

Alexis: Yeah…So on to the cooking challenge!

Mayya: You will cook us dinner!

Lady. T and Orehime: Why?!

Alexis: -Checks watch- You're wasting time.

Mayya: Enough talky more cooky.

Orehime: I'll do my best!

Lady. T: Let's get this over with.

Alexis: On your mark.

Mayya: Get set!

Both: Go!

Orehime: Okay. Okay I need the paprika and soy sauce.

Lady. T: Too bad I'm using it!

Orehime: Look I'm the one who's gonna win this challenge so hand me those fucking ingredients.

Alexis: Stomach's rumbling here!

Orehime: I'll just substitute the paprika and soy sauce for pepper and teriyaki sauce.

Lady. T: I'll make onigiri and ramen!

Mayya: Times up because I'm fucking hungry!

Alexis: Oookay first Lady Tsunade's dish. –Start eating-

Mayya: You…are…the…worst…ramen…maker EVER!

Lady. T: What?!

Alexis: She's right. And the onigiri is all shapeless lumps.

Lady. T: But it is imperative that I win!

Mayya: Whatever! Next is Orehime's dish.

Alexis: This isn't so bad.

Mayya: Yeah the bean buns could be a little better but overall okay.

Alexis: The winner is Orehime.

Mayya: We will now reveal who will be voted off.

Thank you to DramaKagome and sasukekun4395 for reviewing. Thank you to sasukekun4395 for being my wonderful and ever vigilant co-author. Thank you to Bill. Thank you to the creators of all these wonderful characters. We don't own any of them.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry the breaks over and I can't write everyday like I did. Well enough excuses on to the chappie!

Mayya: The loser is Lady Tsunade!

Lady T: Are you serious?!

Alexis: As serious as a heart attack.

Lady T: Fine you guys just lost a valuable contestant.

Mayya: Nooo we lost a suckish contestant.

Alexis: Yep.

Orehime: Mhm.

Alexis: -Slaps Orehime-

Mayya: -Sprays Alexis with a spray bottle- No! No! Down! Nooo!

Alexis: WTH?! I'm not a cat or a dog.

Mayya: -Sprays again- Nooo!

Alexis: Stop!!! It's getting in my corneas!

Mayya: Anyway get going Lady T.

Alexis: -Rubs eyes- I think I have a sixth sense. I see bread people!

Mayya: Alexis you don't have a sixth sense.

Alexis: How do you know? You don't see anything through my eyes! I can see the gingerbread man and the Pillsbury Doughboy!

-Commercial-

Announcer: All Pillsbury products are half off at your local Shop Rite! You don't have one? Well to bad for you. Tough tomatoes.

Shop Rite manager: No they're not.

Announcer: They should be! IT'S ALL A CONSPIRACY MAN!!

-Commercial ends-

Mayya: You had to bring that up!

Alexis: Oh yeah the Pillsbury Doughboy died.

Mayya: Yeah of a yeast infection and repeated pokes in the belly. –Takes tissue from Mrs. Butterworth- Thanks Mrs. B.

Mrs. B: You're welcome dear how about some pancakes?

Mayya: No thanks maybe later.

Alexis: See! See! I see pancakes!

Mayya: Pancakes are not the same as bread.

Alexis: They're both made from yeast. Oh yeah…-Cries- Pillsbury Doughboy!

Mayya: Enough see you next time on Anime Games!

Thank you to xxxkonichiwaxxx for reviewing. Thank you to sasukekun4395 and Bill for being such wonderful co-authors. Thank you to anyone who merely read Anime Games. Thank you to the creators of all these wonderful characters. We do not own any of the characters in any way we just fanpeople over them.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Darn school. . T.T

Announcer: We now return to Anime Games!

(It is the next morning)

Mayya: Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: -Groans-

Mayya: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Let me sleep. –Covers face with pillow- I want the chicken with the soup with the marshmallows and the –Snores- Pillsbury Doughboy. Yeast infection. HIV! –Pops up. Lies back down and continues snoring- Indiana Jones butt rape. Mrs. Butterworth!

Mayya: Inuyasha I said wake up!

Inuyasha: And I said piss off. –Looks around- What are these people doing in my room?! And all these camera men?!

Mayya: You're not in your room. We moved your bed outside.

Inuyasha: Why did you do that?!

Mayya: Bec…

-Alexis covers Mayya's mouth-

Alexis: Because you said piss off a- -hole.

Inuyasha: I'm not an a- -hole, you're an a- -hole!

Mayya: She's not an a- -hole, you're an a- - hole! Douche bag!

Kagome: He's not a douche bag, you're a douche bag!

Alexis: She's not a douche bag you're a douche bag! Hah I got the last word B- - -ches!

Mayya: No I got the last word!

Alexis: WTH?! It's been 10 minutes since you finally said something.

Mayya: What are you talking about? Anyway to start anime games.

-Inuyasha's and Naruto's watches light up-

Inuyasha: Finally something to do!

Naruto: Great believe it!

Alexis: This is an intelligence challenge/

Inuyasha and Naruto: Shit!

Mayya: What is 1 + 1? (One plus one)

Naruto: Think! Think! Think! (Frying sound) The small pink thing in my head hurts.

Inuyasha: Hold on. –Types on computer. Pours liquids in test tubes- I know the answer! –Indiana Jones music plays. Inuyasha on a vine and smack into a wall- The answer is this many. –Holds up two fingers and pants-

Alexis: All of that was unnecessary.

Naruto: Wait I know the answer! *Uses shadow clone jutsu* One of me plus another of me equals… three of me! Hah Inuyasha you were wrong!

Inuyasha: Wait! Wait! Wait! I change my answer!

Mayya: You had the answer right the first time dumbass.

Alexis: …

Kagome: Sit boy! -Inuyasha slams into the ground- I meant good boy!

Inuyasha: Hmm so convenient how you made that ever so pleasant mistake.

Kagome: Well it was mistake!

Inuyasha: Yeah and George Bush was the best president America ever had.

Crowd: Ooo burn!

Alexis: Enough!

Crowd: Ooo anger!

Mayya: Shut the hell up! This round goes to Inuyasha…surprisingly.

Alexis: How quaint.

Mayya: What? What was that?

Alexis: Nothing I just wanted to display my upper level vocabulary.

Mayya: That was random Alexis. Realllllllly random.

Alexis: Tap-tap!

Mayya: Now that was way too gay. (Before people start batching we wanna tell you right now that we have no problem with homosexuals and/or gay people. In my opinion I believe it's adorable and I see the love between a man and a man or a woman and woman the same way as I see the love between a woman and a man… Disgusting. Lol not really.)

Alexis: What? I only tap-tap Sasuke.

-Sasuke's eyes dart back and forth-

Mayya: TMI. Anyway next challenge is…

A/N: Hey people. I'm sure you all have heard about the tragedy that occurred that in Haiti. I'm not gonna go all activist on you so don't close the window or turn off the screen. I would just like for you to pray and/or hope for those people being affected by this horrible earthquake. Even if you don't want to or can't donate any, supplies, money, or time at least donate your thoughts. Thank you! Arigato! Thank you to xxxkonichiwaxxx and Bill for being the best co-authors that could ever be forced on you against your will. I'm merely joking. Thank you to the creators of all these wonderful characters. We don't own them we only fanpeople over them.


	8. Chapter 8

'_Italics and apostrophe'- thinking_

_**Italics and bold- singing**_

Mayya and Alexis: Guitar Hero Challenge!

Alexis: Mayya I got this.

Mayya: Alexis you're not in the challenge.

Alexis: I got this! –Whispers- I got this.

Mayya: Alexis no.

-Otohota's and C.C's watches light up-

C.C: Explain this hero of guitar to me.

Otohota: You're a retard.

C.C: No I simply do not choose to play video games.

Otohota: Now you're a suckish retard.

Mayya: Yep.

Alexis: -Slaps C.C-

C.C: Ow that hurt!

Alexis: What's wrong with you?!

Lelouch: -Uses Geass- You will not hit OR kick C.C.

Alexis: O.K Lelouch baby.

Lelouch: There's enough of Lelouch to go around.

Alexis: I love you Lelouch! Marry me!

Mayya: -Moves Alexis- No he's gonna marry me! –Gazes at Lelouch-

Alexis: -Sighs lovingly-

Mayya: We can gaze and sigh lovingly later, now on with the challenge.

Otohota: I pick Rock and Roll All Night.

C.C: I select the same song.

Otohota: Copy cat. –Pokes out lip-

C.C: Ingrate. –Sticks out tongue-

Alexis: Let's just start! Okay?!

Otohota: Alright, alright, alright!

-Music starts-

Music: _**I wanna Rock and Roll all night**_

_**And party every day!**_

C.C: -Gets every note-

Otohota: -Misses a couple of notes- Come ooon!

Alexis: -Looks around- Otohota wins!

C.C: -Gasp- That's favoritism!

Mayya: That's what I said before! But it's cool. It's cool.

Alexis: -Sees Sasuke and Itachi fighting. Passes out-

Mayya: Lord! –Heavy sigh- Inuyasha I need a back rib.

Inuyasha: Okay. –Rubs Mayya's back-

Mayya: Aw thanks Inuyasha. Anyway yeah Otohota won. So on to the next challenge…Sexy Fight Challenge!

Alexis: -Springs up- Sexy what? Sexy fight? Hells yeah!

Mayya: Between Miroku and Lelouch!

Alexis: _**Hallelujah! Hallelujah!**_

Mayya: Alexis I know you're happy but you're getting way out of hand.

Alexis: -Turns to see Itachi and Hidan fighting- (Silence)

Mayya: Alexis.

Alexis: (Silence)

Mayya: Alexis!

Alexis: (Silence)

Mayya: ALEXIS!

Alexis: -Faints-

Mayya: -Smacks hand to face- Not again! We need to isolate her from these hot guys.

Alexis: -Babbling incoherently- Hot guys! Hot guys! Hot guys!

Mayya: To the broom closet! –Puts Alexis in the broom closet with Smeagol from Lord of the Rings-

Alexis: -Wakes up and sees Smeagol- Aw Mayya you suck!

Mayya: -Yells through the door- Sorry you keep fainting, can't have that. Okay on with the fight!

Miroku: I won't go easy on you.

Lelouch: Like I would ever hold back on your ass.

_In the closet_

Smeagol: My precious! –Tries to touch Alexis's leg-

Alexis: Hey! –Kicks hand away- No touchy the merchandise.

_Back to the fight_

Miroku: You're better than I thought. –Dusts off arm-

Lelouch: You're not so bad yourself. –Dusts off shoulder-

Miroku: Let's see how you stand against my Wind Tunnel!

Lelouch: Let's see how you stand against my Geass!

**Who's going to win? Tune in next time for Anime Games!**

Thank you to DramaKagome and ninjaboitell'em for reviewing. Guys ninjaboitell'em is my other co-author Bill. Thank you to Alexis and Bill for being the best co-authors someone else should have to deal with. LOL. I kid. I kid. Thank you to the creators of all of these HIGHlarious characters. We don't own them we just fan people over them.


	9. Chapter 9

Lelouch: -Uses Geass- You will not suck me in.

Miroku: (Hypnotized) I will not suck you in.

Alexis: -Taps Lelouch- That was gay.

Mayya: How'd you get out of closet?!

Alexis: -Looks around, whistles and runs.-

Mayya: Get back here! –Throws rock at Alexis-

Alexis: Owww! Bitch!

Mayya: That was for your own good! Security!!

Alexis: God damn it! –Runs-

-Security chases out of camera view and come back into camera view holding Alexis kicking and screaming-

Alexis: Get off of me! –Struggles-

Mayya: It's for your own good! Take her to the closet boys.

-Security drags Alexis to the closet-

Alexis: I will not be silenced! Ooof! Owww my head! Do you know who I am?! I am Alexis!...

(Cut off by door) (Muffled screams)

Security Guard: We closed the door, she just won't shut up!

Mayya: She'll get over it. –Walks away-

S.G.: B-but what if she kicks the door in?!

Mayya: You are the whiniest freakin' security guard ever! Gosh.

Alexis: (From closet) I agree!

Mayya: Stay out of this Alexis.

S.G.: I agree.

Mayya: Please don't start this. Alright back to the fight.

Alexis: Hey whatsup Mayya?

Mayya: Hey Alexis… Wait how the hell did you get out of the closet?

Alexis: I have my ways.

Mayya: Did you bribe someone?

Alexis: -Eyes dart back and forth- Nooo…

Mayya: Who did you bribe?

Alexis: Ummm…

Smeagol: Smeagol is here to collect his prize. You promised.

Mayya: What did you promise him?

Alexis: Nothing. Nothing all that matters is that we're friends and you will never kill me.

Mayya: What did you promise him?!

Smeagol: Smeagol is ready for his date with Mayya!

Alexis: Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! –Turns around to Mayya and smiles-

Mayya: Oh oh hell no!

Alexis: Hey you took my catchphrase!

Mayya: I need it 'cause I'm gonna kick your ass!

Alexis: Oh dear merciful God.

Mayya: But you know what? I'm tired and you're my friend so I'll let it pass… -Glares- for now. As soon as I have energy you will get your ass handed to you.

Alexis: Okay. Okay. I promise I won't do it again. –Smiles weakly-

Mayya: Yeah sure whatever. Elimination time!

Alexis: I will announce the eliminates!

Mayya: Fine whatever.

Alexis: OK the people that will be goin' home are… Kariya, Hidan, Rock-lee, C.C…

Mayya: Favoritism!!

Alexis: -Pitches stone at Mayya and Mayya falls out- Okay next is Naraku.

Naraku: I didn't even compete!

Alexis: Shut up. –Throws rock at Naraku-

Hidan: Can I have a sample of your blood?

Alexis: Sure. Why?

Hidan: Religious purposes.

Mikami: God I have failed you!

Mayya: -Gets up- Where the hell did you come from Mikami?!

Mikami: God. –Rolls eyes- Ugh.

Alexis: Mikami, Kira is not God.

Mikami: LIES!

Mayya: Dumbass.

Hidan: I love God more.

Mikami: You lie! I love God so much that I…

Mayya: Please do not get into a God fight here.

Alexis: Yeah so bye everyone I just said.

Naraku: This is such favoritism. I did not even compete in any challenge!

Mayya: You think it could've been because people don't like you?

Naraku: But that's not fair!

Inuyasha: Stop whining and get out of here.

Naraku: Stupid.

Inuyasha: Idiot.

Naraku: Half-breed.

Inuyasha: Dumbass.

Naraku: Ugly dog eared mongrel.

Inuyasha: Ass…

Mayya: -Starts wailing on Naraku- Call him ugly one more time and I will snap your fucking neck! You hear me mother fucker…

Alexis: Let's put the censors on.

Mayya: You (beep)ing make up wearing (beep)hole. You are a mother (beep)er. Inuyasha is as hot as hell! His (beep) will always be hotter and sexier than your (beep) will ever be. –Exhales heavily-

Alexis: Yeah so I'm gonna go back to the closet. Adios. –Runs to broom closet-

Inuyasha: Yeah I'm gonna go join her.

Alexis: Dude get your own hiding place. There's only room for two people. Me and Sasuke. Sasuke get your ass in here!

Sasuke: Whyyy?

Alexis: Get your ass in here NOW!!

Sasuke: Okay. Okay. –Goes into the closet-

Alexis: We'll have to hold off on Anime Games because this may take a while folks. –Winks and closes closet door-

Mayya: Yeah… Inuyasha you wanna go to my room.

Inuyasha: Sure.

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Mayya: Stay out of this Kagome!

Inuyasha: -Cough- Bitch. –Cough-

Kagome: What?!

Inuyasha: Nothing! Gosh! Come on Mayya. –They leave-

**Tune in next time for a new Anime Games!**

There goes another one! Well thank you to DramaKagome for reviewing. Thank you to Alexis (xxxkonichiwaxxx check out her story!) and Bill for being the best co-authors that anyone could have forced upon them by the government at gun point. T.T Is that one a joke? I don't know. Thank you to the creators of all these characters! We don't own the characters we just fan people over them.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Who's ready to meet Bill?

Alexis: Now we're back to Anime Games.

Mayya: Yeah and we're glad to announce we're married. –The girls show their rings-

Alexis: Sasuke-kun would you hold my things, 'kay? Thanks babe.

Sasuke: So heavy. –Strains-

Alexis: -Pinches Sasuke's cheek- You're doing a great job. –Sends Sasuke away- It is now time for the main event… The Tri-Country Race!

Mayya: Yeah and I'll explain the details…hold on… Inuyasha! –Inuyasha comes out carrying bags-

Inuyasha: Yes? (Panting)

Mayya: Water please.

Inuyasha: -Sighs- Okay.

Alexis: And I want a soda.

Inuyasha: -Glares-

Alexis: Go on puppy. I'm thirsty.

-Inuyasha still does not move-

Mayya: You get ramen if you do. –Inuyasha runs, gets drinks, and comes back in a butler suit-

Inuyasha: Your drinks my ladies.

Alexis: How did you do that Mayya?

Mayya: He like ramen. -Shrugs, hands Inuyasha the ramen, and kisses him-

Announcer: Random time!

Alexis: -Smacks hand to face- Oh no.

??? : Ho-ho-ho!

Crowd: It must be Christmas!

Mayya: Christmas is months away! It basically just passed!

Santa: Santa is here to deliver all presents.

Alexis: Get out fat man.

Santa: What do you want? Have you been a good girl? –Pats Mayya's shoulder-

Mayya: Take it off or I'll break it off fat man.

Santa: I'm putting you on my naughty list.

Alexis: -Grabs plank-

Santa: Ho-ho… (Thud)

Alexis: -Beats Santa mercilessly- Take that Shonen Jump producers! And the makers of the Prius! That is the gayest car! And it's unreliable! –Continues beating Santa-

Santa: Ho. –Smack- Stop –Smack- It! –Smack- That's it! –Santa grabs the plank and breaks it- All you little, ungrateful, snot-nosed punks forget that I'm top dog. I came down here when I could be in my Jacuzzi. But no! One of you…-Points to Mayya and Alexis- had to call me here.

Mayya: -Rolls eyes- I have no idea what you're talking about.

Alexis: Me either. I mean why would we need you to give us presents?

Mayya: I know we get paid than your fat butt makes in two years.

Alexis: And who called you anyway?

Santa: Some guy named Bill.

Mayya: He is goin' down.

Alexis: Down to Chinatown.

Bill: (In trailer on the phone) Sir… sir are you gonna… are you gonna calm down? Look if… if you're not gonna calm down I… You know what? Okay! Okay! I'll take the egg roll AND the low mien. Gosh! You Chinese people are getting more pushy everyday!

-Mayya and Alexis are standing in the doorway-

Bill: -Turns around- Hi… Whatsup?

Alexis: -Glares-

Mayya: Why…the…hell…did…you…send…Santa Clause?!

Bill: Well ya see…

Alexis: Save it!

Bill: Okay. But look everyone is happy to see him.

(View goes to Santa)

Little Boy: And I want a fire truck.

Santa: Okay you're a good boy little Jimmy…

Little Boy: My name is Tommy.

Santa: Of course it is. Next!

-Inuyasha jumps on Santa's knee-

Santa: Ow! What the…

Inuyasha: It's Santa Clause!

Santa: Aren't you a little old to be doing this?!

Inuyasha: -Shakes head- Nooo.

Santa: Well what do you want?

Inuyasha: I want a new sword, a lifetime supply of ramen and ninja food, and I want to end world hunger.

Santa: I don't usually give out stuff like that.

Inuyasha: (In baby voice) –Sniffle- Windscar. –Sniffle- (Like Abyo in Pucca)

Santa: All right. I'll try my best.

Inuyasha: Yay…

Naruto: Get off! My turn! –Pushes Inuyasha off and sits on Santa's knee-

Santa: What do you want little boy?

Naruto: I want to become Hokage! –Grins-

Santa: Look you people are gonna stop asking for stuff I can't give you!

Naruto: -Growls- Kage bunshin no justsu!

-Hundreds of clones appear on Santa's lap-

Santa: So…Heavy…!

(Back to Bill)

Alexis: You see?!

Mayya: How much?

Bill: What are you talking?

Alexis: -Grabs Bill's shirt- How much money was random time?!

Bill: (Under breath) $2,000.00

Alexis: What?! $2,000 are you crazy?!

Bill: But it brought joy.

Mayya: No it brought Alexis to the decision that she's gonna kick your ass!

Bill: Don't hurt me. I'll do anything.

Alexis: You will be our man-slave and cater to our every whim.

Bill: How about I just co-host?!

Alexis: No man-slave sounds better right Mayya? –Turns around and sees Mayya gawking outside. Bill and Alexis go outside-

Bill: What…Oh crap they're here!

Alexis: Oh no!

Mayya: Yep they're here. We are so screwed.

Alexis: Oh the humanity!

Bill: It's the…

All: Producers!

Mayya: Okay let's not panic!

Bill: Yeah ratings are up.

Alexis: Worst case scenario is that they'll be a new kind of unholy pissed at Bill for spending all that money on random time. Then they will kill him. –Bill and Mayya's eyes twitch- What?

Producers: Hello.

Producer 1 and Alexis: Bill I'm gonna kick your ass!

Producer 2 and Mayya: Now. Now, we don't need to resort to ass kicking!

Producer 3 and Bill: Maybe we shouldn't kick Bill's ass. Maybe we should reason.

Producer 1: You are not getting out of this Bill!

Producer 3: You realize this is coming out of your paychecks don't you?

Alexis: -Grabs wooden plank and take a swing at producers-

Mayya: -Holds Alexis back- No Alexis we could lose our jobs!

Alexis: Lemme at 'em! Grrr!

Mayya: Where the hell are you getting these things?!

Alexis: Loofy.

Bill: Don't you think he'll be pissed if he finds out you're taking apart his ship?

Alexis: You stay out of this!

Bill: Was just trying to help.

Producer 1: Okay this can just come out of Bill's check.

Bill: Why?!

Producer 2: He can just make up for it by co-hosting.

Alexis: -Jumps on Producer- Man-slave! (Creepy whisper) Man-slave.

Mayya: Alexis get off the nice man. –Pulls her off-

Bill: I guess I'll move my stuff into the other trailer.

Alexis: You can't stay here! He can't stay here!

Producer 3: Yes he can.

Producers: Good day. –Disappear into mist-

Alexis: -Jumps into mist- Get back here! Cowards!

Mayya: They're in a better place! In a condo in Puerto Rico.

Alexis: -Looks at Bill- Back to you! Get over here you foul loathsome evil little cockroach! –Alexis takes wooden plank and beats Bill mercilessly-

Mayya: Alexis…Alexis…Alexis…ALEXIS!

Alexis: -Stops- What?!

Mayya: Stop!

Alexis: Why?!

Mayya: That's not Bill.

Alexis: -Picks up manikin that looks like Bill- Son of a bitch!

Mayya: -Sees Bill sneaking away-

Alexis: I got him! –Picks up rock and pitches it at Bill- Yeah!

Bill: Owww!

Mayya: You and your rocks. –Helps Bill up-

Bill: Thanks.

Mayya: Alexis, he has to co-host or else he loses his job.

Bill: Right. Thank you!

Mayya: More importantly you and I will lose our jobs!

Bill: Ri… Hey wait! What do you mean MORE IMPORTANTLY?!

Alexis: Well we are more important than you.

Mayya: We have been hosting longer than you.

Bill: You guys are some Nazis man!

Mayya: Yeah well do I look like I want my vacation house in Costa Rica taken away?

Bill: What vacation house?

Alexis: You weren't supposed to tell him about the vacation house. Now we might lose ours. Wait no we won't, he'll want one. –Grabs plank-

Mayya: Alexis stop!

Alexis: What?!

Bill: P-please don't hurt me!

Alexis: Feh not worth my planks. –Grabs planks and goes to dressing room-

Bill: Phew.

Alexis: I'm back.

Mayya: Good.

Bill: So uh do I get a cool headset and a microphone?

Alexis: Nope.

Bill: Whyyy?!

Alexis: -Grabs Bill by his shirt- Listen pipsqueak I will take you by pipsqueak I will take you by your puny little head and I will throw you in…"The Closet" (Dramatic music)

Mayya: Not with you-know-who!

Alexis: -Takes Bill to the closet and throws him in-

Bill: Ooof.

Smeagol: Eh what the heck? Smeagol can go either way.

Bill: Wait let's make a deal.

Smeagol: What kind of deal?

Bill: -Whispers-

(Back with Mayya and Alexis)

Mayya: You really shouldn't have done that.

Alexis: Why not Miss Goody Two Shoes? What would you suggest?

Mayya: I would suggest letting Sasuke and Inuyasha handle him but he won't do anything that bad will he?

Alexis: IDK he's pretty crafty. And Smeagol is pretty stupid.

Mayya: It better not have anything to do with me!

Bill: Hey girls.

Alexis: Hey… Bill?!

Mayya: This again?!

Alexis: How'd you get out of the closet?! (Dramatic music) Enough with the music!

Bill: I dug a hole?

Alexis: -Grabs metal bat- What'd you do?!

Bill: I promised Smeagol a date.

Both: With who?!

Bill: Alexis?

Alexis: You are so dead! –Chases Bill-

Mayya: Phew. At least it wasn't me.

Bill: And I promised he could marry and have kids with Mayya! –Alexis hits him- Stop! It's making a bruise.

Alexis: We should get back to the games.

Mayya: Yeah we should.

Announcer: Join us next time on Anime Games! For fun and a little rebellion!

Mayya: Dude you need to stop giving stuff away.

Alexis: Where are you announcer bastard?!

Announcer: I'm nowhere. Okay see you next time!

Mayya: Well I guess it is time to go.

Bill: Wait! I don't have a trailer so can I sleep with one of you?

Alexis and Mayya: No! –Throws out pillows and covers-

Alexis: Good night. –Slams door-

Mayya: Don't let Naraku give you a hickey or a bite! –Slams door-

Bill: Aw man! –Lies on ground-

A/n: Isn't Bill HIGH-larious? Wink. Another chapter is done. Thank you to Alexis (a.k.a xxxkonichiwaxxx) and Bill (a.k.a ninjaboitell'em) for being the best co-authors that were the products of sugar, spice and some things nice. And chemical F for funny. Thank you to the creators of all these characters. We don't own the characters we just fan people over them.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Gomen no sai! I didn't mean to skip on updating last week. Resolving social tension just takes a lot out of you!

Alexis: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Whoa. What the hell is going on here?!

Contestants: We are forming a rebellion against you…for one day only!

Mayya: Damn you announcer bastard!

Contestants: And Lelouch will lead us!

Mayya: What the hell? That is so cliché!

-Bill wakes up-

Bill: What the hell? Was I talking in my sleep? 'Cause you're all crowding around me like…

-Everyone glares at Bill-

Bill: Alright I'm getting up. I realize that this isn't the best situation so I'm gonna go over there with my friends…

Mayya and Alexis: We're not your friends!

Bill: Co-workers…

Mayya and Alexis: Not…your co-workers.

Bill: Allies…

Mayya and Alexis: No.

Bill: Oh then you agree that this rebellion should take place?!

Mayya: No…

Bill: Then you're my allies!

Mayya: He got us there Alexis.

Alexis: No I will not let him win! Yes I want this rebellion to take place!

Crowd: Get on our side you can be our man…

Alexis: Nope, no, no, no, no, nope. No, no, no, nope, noppity, no, nope!

Mayya: Join us Alexis. You know you don't want to be a man slave.

Alexis: Damn it! She's got a point.

Bill: Say it.

Alexis: Nope.

Bill: Say it!

Alexis: -Grabs metal bat-

Bill: Please say it.

Alexis: -Sigh- Alright! Alright. You were -Cough- ri… You were… You were rig… -Cough-

Mayya: Alexis your face is turning blue.

Alexis: You were right! Gawsh.

Mayya: Alexis you have issues.

Alexis: I do not! You have issues. –Sticks out tongue-

Mayya: Wait where's Bill?

Bill: _**Girls just wanna have fun**_

Backup Singers: _**Girls wanna have fun Girls wanna have fun**_

Bill: _**They just wanna! They just wanna! They just wanna have fun! Ohhh girls just wanna have fun! **_–Whispers- Help!

Mayya: Alexis go help him.

Alexis: -Looks away-

Mayya: Alexis!

Alexis: No!

Mayya: Alexis!

Both: Grrr! –They glare at each other-

Matsuda: Girls! Violence is not the way!

Alexis: -Looks at Mayya- Truce?

Mayya: Truce.

Alexis: -Grabs wooden planks and beats Matsuda mercilessly-

Mayya: I got his legs!

Matsuda: We can settle this peacefully.

Alexis: Is he dead yet? –Kicks Matsuda-

Mayya: I don't know. Let me check. –Pokes Matsuda-

Matsuda: -Twitches- Peace not violence. Violence is bad right?

Alexis: No violins are bad.

Mayya: That screeching noise is screwing over the whole god damn country!

Alexis: Mayya! Language.

Mayya: It's true!

Alexis: You have a point. Oh crap what about Bill?

Bill: (Passed out on floor)

Alexis: Oh crap. –Picks up Bill and throws him in the closet-  
Mayya: Now, what's with the rebellion?

Miroku: Well the rebellion is actually on Alexis.

Alexis: What the hell?!

Miroku: She does bad things! Bad things Mayya. Bad things!

Alexis: -Rolls up sleeves- I'll show you bad things.

Mayya: Alexis! Stop it. That's the reason there is a rebellion!

Lelouch: Then again it's against you and Bill as well Mayya.

Mayya: What?! Why?

Lelouch: You do your share of bad things.

Mayya: Like what?

Lelouch: I do not wish to speak of them. But I will say I will never get on bad side again. –Shivers-

Alexis: Whoa.

-Mayya helps Bill put of the closet dragging him by a piece of hair-

Alexis: Rock on! –High fives Mayya and drops Bill hard on the ground. Alexis kicks Bill- Get up Bill!

Bill: Owww!

Alexis: Mayya I'm gonna do something random 'kay?

Mayya: Sure.

Alexis: -Grabs Bill and picks him up-

Bill: Hey what are you doing?

Alexis: -Throws Bill into the crowd-

Crowd: Whoa!

Alexis: -Dusts off hands-

Mayya: That wasn't random that was cruel.

Alexis: That was random and that's the end of it…

Mayya: Okay, okay! Is he unconscious?

Bill: Ugh. Why didn't anyone catch me?

Crowd: -Whistles and separates-

Lelouch: This is a rebellion…

Alexis: Yeah blah blah blah this is a rebellion we're all emo whatever.

Miroku: (In the corner) Make the mean lady go away.

Mayya: -Pats Miroku's shoulder- That can't happen Miroku. That can't happen. Anyway what do you want do you want from us?

Lelouch: We will get people to restrain all three of you… -Sees Alexis glaring- Yeah… Sasuke you go handle Alexis.

Sasuke: What the… Where the hell did I come from?!

Lelouch: I'm not… I'm not going over there.

Sasuke: Then why the hell do I have to go over there?!

Lelouch: Because I am leading the rebellion!

Sasuke: Really I haven't noticed!

Lelouch: You wanna go?!

Sasuke: Bring it on Le-douche!

Alexis: Whoa! Whoa! Boys I can only pick one of you! The one I don't pick gets punched in the face.

Lelouch: Please be me! Please be me! Please be me!

Sasuke: -Looks at Lelouch- What the hell?!

Alexis: -Punches Lelouch- The Fist of Power! –Raises fist-

Sasuke: Yes! Thank you, thank you!

Lelouch: Why?

Alexis: Take me away into captivity.

-Sasuke carefully locks Alexis up-

Bill: That's it?! She just gave up?! –Misa locks him up-

Mayya: There's no way! She has to have a plan. –Ichigo locks her up-

-The rebellion throws all three in the closet-

Miroku: You will stay in here until you're called. –Closes door-

Alexis: I shall not be silenced!

Bill: Give me liberty or give me death!

Alexis: Shut the hell up Turd. It's give me liberty or let me the hell out.

Sasuke: What's…

Alexis: Hey honey! –Hugs Sasuke-

Mayya: How did you get in here?

Sasuke: They kinda found out I was married…to Alexis.

Mayya: Yay that means Inuyasha's gonna be here! –Claps-

Sasuke: Yeah… He told them he wasn't married…to Mayya. He said he was married to… I'd rather not say.

Mayya: Who?! –Grabs Sasuke's shirt-

Sasuke: Ka-ka-Kagome… -Shields face with hands-

-Mayya punches down door-

Alexis: Mayya you want your crazy pills?

Mayya: I don't have crazy pills! And no!

Alexis: Want some food? McDonald's?

Mayya: Burger King! Whopper! Hershey's Sundae Pie! Fries.

Alexis: -Alexis's eyes shift back and forth- Oookay… Yeah Sasuke you might wanna come.

Sasuke: You don't gotta tell me twice!

Alexis: Bye! –Leaves with Sasuke-

Bill: Wait! Don't leave me here!

Alexis and Sasuke: (Already off the set)

-The rebellion gathering-

Ichigo: here we go. The rebellion for one day only.

L: This should be interesting.

Lee: Let us do it!

Inuyasha: ye… -Twitches ears- (Kawaii!) Oh crap.

Miroku: What's wrong?

Inuyasha: I feel a disturbance in the force. –Mayya comes running and stops right next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha slowly turns his head- Hello darling.

Mayya: Don't darling me!

Inuyasha: Sweethea…

Mayya: Shut up! –Drags him away-

Inuyasha: Nooo! –Claws drag into the ground-

-Mayya grabs a chair and breaks a leg off. She stops and holds it to Inuyasha's neck-

Inuyasha: Ummm… Tha-that's getting a little too close to my Adam's Apple.

Mayya: Who did you say you were married to?!

Inuyasha: You of course.

Mayya: Don't lie!

Inuyasha: Okay! Okay! I said I was married to Kagome. –Stick gets closer- But! But I only love you.

Mayya: I love you.

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: What?! What the hell do you want?! She's scarier than you right now.

Kagome: Scarier?! I can say the "S" word!

Inuyasha: Bitch she has a fucking stick to my neck!

Kagome: Hmph. –Looks away-

Mayya: Back off sister he's mine!

Kagome: What?! Inuyasha how can you let her have you?!

Inuyasha: Stick to neck! STICK TO NECK!

-Alexis comes back-

Alexis: M-M-Mayya I have your food.

Mayya: I'm calm now.

Inuyasha: C-can you put the stick down?

Mayya: On one condition! Never say you're married to or in love with her again.

Inuyasha: -Looks between Kagome and Mayya- Okay I promise.

Mayya: Good I just wanted to say sorry. –Starts crying-

Inuyasha: -Sighs and hugs Mayya- It's okay. J-just please don't do that again.

Alexis: Y-yeah I'm gonna leave. –Leaves with Sasuke-

-At 11:50 p.m.-

Alexis: It's almost tomorrow. I'm going to sleep.

Sasuke: I'm gonna stay here.

Alexis: Get your ass in here.

Sasuke: But I'm tired.

Alexis: Get your sexy ass in here now!

Sasuke: But I…

Alexis: No buts…except yours.

Mayya: Y-you better do what she says. –Whispers- She's scarier than me even when she's tired.

Inuyasha: Du-dude she's serious. I think you better go.

Sasuke: Fine. –Goes in room-

Alexis: -Slams door-

Mayya: We're never gonna see him again.

Bill: No. Well best be hitting the hay.

Mayya: Night.

_**Tune in next time for the next installment of Anime Games!**_

Who knew Bill could reach those high notes? Thank you to Alexis (A.K.A. xxxkonichiwaxxx) and Bill (A.K.A. ninjaboitell'em) for being the best co-authors you could ever share a padded cell with. Thank you to DramaKagome and evioletfox for reviewing. The song was Girls Just Wanna Have fun by Cyndi Lauper and we do not own it. Thank you to the creators of all these characters. We don't own them we just fan people over them. Thank you and good night!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Who's ready for two new wacky people?! Anyone?! Anyone?

_**Bold and Italics-singing**_

Alexis: -Snores- -Music starts-

Sharpay: _**It's out with the old**_

_**And in with the new**_

_**Goodbye skies of gray**_

_**Hello skies of blue.**_

Alexis: What the hell?! –Ties robe-

Sasuke: What's going on?

Sharpay: _**A dip in the pool**_

_**A trip to the spa**_

Alexis: -Grabs Sharpay's hair-

Sharpay: (Frightened) _**Endless days in my shades**_

Alexis: OMG!

Sharpay: _**And the whole world according to Moi! **_Excuse me? –Ding- Thank you.

Alexis: Let's go. –Alexis and Sasuke run out-

-Outside-

Alexis: I know that bastard Bill did this.

-Bill runs out of his room and Troy follows-

Troy: _**Bet on it**_

_**Bet on it**_

Bill: He's in there!

Alexis: Who's in there?

Troy: _**I'm not gonna stop that's who I am**_

_**To give it all you got you know you can**_

_**Bet on it Bet on it Bet on me**_

Bill: The only person left is Mayya.

Alexis: Oh crap.

-Goes to Mayya's trailer-

Gabriella: _**I've got to move on and be who I am **_

_**I just don't belong here I hope you understand**_

-Sees Mayya covering her face with a pillow-

Mayya: I can't take it! –Throws Pillow at Gabriella, but misses. Then she runs out-

Alexis: You two?!

Mayya: Yep.

Bill: Hurry to the common room trailer!

Alexis: They can't get us there.

-They run inside-

Mayya: Hurry close the door!

Bill: -Closes door-

Alexis: Phew. –Wipes sweat off forehead-

Deron: -Comes out of room with of girls of Anime Games- What's going on?

Alexis: What the?

Mayya: Where did you come from?

Deron: I rowed to this island on a boat. Then I found these ladies. –Raise eyebrows-

Girls: -Giggle-

Mayya: O.o…

Alexis: Not cool.

Bill: Whatever! The High School Musical cast is outside! We can't get rid of them.

Mayya: I know!

Alexis: I pulled Sharpay's hair and she still didn't back down!

Sasuke: If I were her I would've been running as soon as Alexis glared.

Mayya: They're not human!

Deron: Wow sucks for you!

Alexis: I suggest you shut up!

-Olana comes from room-

Olana: What the hell is wrong with you people? You woke me up.

Bill: Where are all these people coming from?!

Mayya: Hey Olana's here too.

Deron: Ew! Olana you're even uglier when you first wake up!

Olana: I suggest you shut your face.

Mayya: Deron! That's mean.

Deron: No that's the truth!

Alexis: Well if you're gonna stay you have to be polite.

Deron: Whatever!

Girls: Yeah!

Alexis: You, y-you guys shut the hell up! Okay? Shut the hell up!

-Boys from high school musical come in-

Boys: _**Getcha' head in the game**_

_**Gotta getcha' getcha' getcha' getcha' head in the game!**_

Alexis: Make it stop!

Bill: My ears are bleeding!

Mayya: Alexis you can't just give up! –Grabs Alexis's shirt- You have to have a plan! You always have a plan!

Alexis: -Detaches Mayya from her shirt- Get off. I guess I don't have a plan now!

Bill: There's only one thing to do!

Mayya: Olana kill the High School Musical cast please!

Olana: Whatever. –Mayya gives Olana a shotgun- Move.

Alexis: Wait! –Grabs Zac Efron and Lucas Grabeel- Yeah I'm gonna keep these two. I could give less of a crap about Corbin Bleu.

Deron: -Grabs Monique Coleman and Ashley Tisdale- I'm gonna keep these. I could give less of a crap about Vanessa Hudgens. She a ho.

Mayya: Wow.

-Daniel Radcliffe walks by-

Alexis: Take Lucas! –Grabs Daniel Radcliffe. Shia LaBeouf walks by. Both Alexis and Mayya stare- Take Zac Efron! -Mayya and Alexis grab Shia-

Mayya: Mine!

Alexis: He's mine! -Alexis rips off his shirt- I got his shirt!

Mayya: -Rips off his pants- I got his pants. –Sniffs- (Would never really do that) There's the sweet smell of his sweat on them.

Bill: -Rips off underwear- I got his underwear.

Shia: Whoa dude! Whoa!

Deron: You…are…so…gay!

Bill: No I'm not! I'm gonna sell these on Ebay. Do you know how many girls will pay a million for these?

Random girl: Two million!

-Alexis and Mayya appear next to the girl and punch her-

Mayya: Oops our hands slipped.

Alexis: -Acts like random girl in the crowd- 6 million!

Mayya: -Glares-

Alexis: -Glares back- No.

Olana: I have to test the gun out first. –Shoots randomly, almost hits Deron but he dodges. Hits Mrs. Butterworth.-

Mrs. B: Oh dear. Someone's just shot a bullet through my chest. –Syrup spills out-

Alexis: Nooo! –Glares at Olana- You bitch! –Takes gun and shoots Olana-

Olana: -Pops back up- I can't die you know.

Deron: O.o Oookay.

Olana: Vanessa Hudgens come here. –Shoots through Vanessa Hudgens into every other member of the HSM cast-

Alexis: Whoa.

Bill: Wow Olana really is scarier than Alexis.

Alexis: What was that?

Bill: I am no longer afraid of you! Hah! Because I am now afraid of Olana.

Alexis: -Grabs wooden plank- You sure about that?

Bill: (Looks frightened) I still stand by my word!

Alexis: Hmph. –Beats Bill mercilessly with metal bat- That'll teach ya. –Dusts hands-

Bill: Uhhh…

Mayya: Alexis! Why do you always beat up people? I- I mean it's okay but it's wrong!

Rebellion: The rebellion is done!

Alexis: Finally!

Mayya: Great. Deron, Olana are you gonna stay?

Olana: Whatever.

Deron: No no no no no no! She's going I'm staying!

Alexis: How about you both go home?!

Mayya: Nah they can stay.

Alexis: Whatever. –Sighs- Come on Sasuke.

Bill: Now I am sure we're never gonna see him again.

Mayya: Yep. Well we better go home and go to sleep.

Bill: Yep.

A/N: Great two more maniacs, eh? LOL. Thank you to Alexis (a.k.a. xxxkonichiwaxxx) and Bill (a.k.a. ninjaboitell'em) for being the best co-authors to take a trip to Candy Mountain with. Thank you to DramaKagome for reviewing. In no way do we own High School Musical or any of their songs. The songs used were: Fabulous- Ashley Tisdale, Bet on it- Zac Efron, Gotta Go My Own Way- Vanessa Hudgens, and Getcha' head in the Game-The boys of the Boys of the East Side High basketball team. Any flames read about High School Musical were not intended. –Coughs- Thank you to the creators of all these characters. We don't own them we just fan people over them. Thank you and good night!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Here it is everyone! The final installment of Anime Games! Please enjoy or Inuyasha will cry… Though some of you fangirls will enjoy seeing that happen…Sickos!

Announcer: And let's get back to Anime Games.

Naruto: I'm going to be hokage! –Thumbs up and grins- Believe it!

Announcer: Oookay.

Naruto: Believe it!

Announcer: Can someone get this kid? Look I'm busy, can you move a few inches?

Naruto: (Sadly) Believe it. –Looks down-

Alexis: -Comes out of the room- Ah what a beautiful day without Ol… -Sees Olana- God damn it! –Goes back inside- Messed up my whole fuckin' mornin'.

Olana: What's wrong with Alexis? –Shrugs-

Deron: -Comes out of room with Orehime-

Olana: O.o! Omg. This boy is a freak.

Mayya: Hey guys where's Alexis?

Olana: She just went back inside. I don't know why.

Mayya: Not to be offensive or nothing but it's probably because of you.

Olana: I get that a lot.

Deron: I bet you do.

Olana: You will die.

Deron: Bring it on bitch! Don't bring that shit in here. This is my house.

Mayya: Yeah… I'm gonna go get Alexis. –Mayya goes to Alexis' door. She is about to knock when sees a sign that Alexis put up. It says: Do Not Disturb…or else!-

Bill: Maybe we should go…the sign is even scary! –Points to sign-

Mayya: Wait I have a plan! So… we're gonna choose who's gonna win Anime Games now. Pretty important. Lelouch will be there.

Alexis: -Comes out of room- Alright let's go. I have made a decision. We're not holding anymore games. Let's just shoot the people who are not qualified to win.

Mayya: -Whispers to Bill- Bill I'm scared! Alexis! We can't they have lawyers and attorneys!

Alexis: Guess it's the plunger gun again. –Pulls out two plunger guns and hands one to Mayya- All contestants come here now! –Everyone comes out and some are in there pajamas- Alright you don't win you get shot.

Olana: Screw you guys. I'm going to rob Burger King.

Deron: Fat ass.

Olana: You wanna fight?

Deron: Sweat! Bring it on bitch!

Mayya: Oh my God!

Deron: Wow. Everyone's here. Even Sonic. Let's hope he doesn't go off on tails again.

-Flashback-

-Sonic is drinking whisky. Tails flies through the window-

Tails: Sonic I found some more information on the Chaos Emeralds!

Sonic: -Sigh- Two things Tails. 1. Why the hell did you come in here talking about some fucking chaos emeralds? This is my break. –Takes another swig of whisky- 2. Why the hell do you have two tails you deformed reject? Does Shadow have to deal with this Tails?

Tails: I…

Sonic: No tails. Does he?

Tails: No. –Sniffle-

Sonic: Good. Now get your ass out of here!

-Alexis messes up flashback-

Alexis: No flashbacks!

Mayya: She scares me even more. –Backs away slowly-

Olana: -Comes back- Whatsup? –Eats a fry-

Alexis: -Turns around- Get out! –Eyes flame-

Olana: Oookay. –Backs away and then leaves-

Deron: Where'd everybody go?

Alexis: Grrr! –Shoots Matsuda-

Matsuda: -Sobs- Why most the good die young?! Aticaaaaa!

Alexis: -Slaps- Shut up it's just a plunger gun!

Matsuda: Oh… I knew that.

Alexis: -Sigh- Next. Naraku! –Shoots plunger-

Naraku: But I didn't even compete!

Alexis: Why the hell are you still here?!

-Deron waves to Kagome and Kagome waves and winks-

Inuyasha: And you call me unfaithful. You little cheating skank! (OOO Inuyasha you have a potty mouth! XD)

Kagome: What? –Goes near Deron- Hi… -Throws up-

Deron: Uh yeah…Don't call me. I'll call you.

Alexis: This is why I said he couldn't stay. –Glares at Deron-

Deron: What the hell are you looking at? I ain't afraid of you. I ain't Bill.

Alexis: Whatever! –Turns away-

Bill: Don't go emo on us.

Alexis: Grrr.

Bill: It's cool if you wanna be emo. It's cool.

Alexis: Well let's continue plunging. –Shoots and there is a random eep from the crowd-

-After many plunges, Inuyasha and Lelouch are the only two left-

Inuyasha: I'm in the last two. That's good right?

Lelouch: Yeah. She's a scary shooter.

Alexis: And the winner is…-Shoots Inuyasha…AND Lelouch-

Mayya: Shippo!

Shippo: Yay!

Inuyasha and Lelouch: What the hell?!

Mayya: You can get a lifetime supply of lollipops!

Shippo: Ooo! Sweets to eat!

Lelouch: How did he win? He wasn't even in the games!

Inuyasha: That is BS!

Mayya: Come on Inuyasha. Be happy.

Inuyasha: No. –Pouts-

Mayya: We can go get ramen at Ramen Hut that has 100 flavors of ramen.

Inuyasha: You are paying, right?

Mayya: Yep.

Inuyasha: Alright. Later though.

Deron: Wow. I guess it's over. –Sigh- And just as I got here too.

Alexis: I told you, you should have went home.

Deron: Don't start with me!

Bill: Well I'm going to go back to the production offices. –Starts to leave-

-Suddenly there's a mysterious mist and the producers appear-

Alexis: Jesus Christ not these guys again.

Mayya: Alexis don't be mean.

Producer 1: Finally that was like so long Producer 3 was falling asleep.

Producer 2: Um guys? We're pissing off Alexis again.

Producer 1: Like I give a crap.

Alexis: I'll show you give a crap…beating, what the hell I'll just beat the shit out of ya!

Producer 2: Eep!

Producer 3: Where the hell am I?

Mayya: Anime Games.

Alexis: I hate you guys.

Producer 2: Why do you hate us?

Alexis: (Mockingly) Why do you hate us?!

Producer 2: That's not cool.

Alexis: That's not cool.

Producer 2: Stop it!

Alexis: Stop it!

Mayya: Alexis stop it!

Alexis: Alexis stop i…Crap!

Deron: Well I guess…

Producer 3: Wait! Ratings have sky rocketed because of you. Would you like to co-host next Anime Games?

Alexis: Not this crap again.

Deron: Um…Yeah sure.

Producer 2: Great!

Producer 1: -Was kicking Bill- Sure that's good. Well you have a break so you can go anywhere you want but you have to be together.

Bill: Okay.

Alexis: You lie! Ratings have gone down.

Mayya: Nooo. You just don't want him here.

Alexis: I'm like the best character/personality/host. Without me you all would be nothing!

Mayya: Really low blow.

Deron: Wow you really are a bitch.

Bill: Come on everyone except Alexis! Let's go to Costa Rica!

Alexis: -Grabs Bill- Not so fast stubby. –Ties Bill to a chair- Come on everyone let's go to Santa Monica!

Mayya: Ok…Sure why not?

Deron: Whatever.

Kagome and Orehime: Justice! –They come running- We have the pregnancy results!

Deron: Oh shit! Let's get out of here!

Bill: Agreed.

-In Santa Monica watching the sunset-

Bill: Ah we're here.

Deron: It's pretty nice here.

Alexis: Yeah it is.

Mayya: So peaceful.

-Bill puts his arms around everyone-

Bill: Friends make it even better.

Deron: Oookay…

Mayya: Weird.

Alexis: -Kicks Bill off bridge and into the water- Don't touch me.

Mayya: Deron you wanna go get something to drink and hassle the locals?

Deron: Sure. –They leave-

_**The End**_

**Tis the fin. Well I hope you guys had as much fun reading this as Alexis, Bill, Deron, Olana and I had writing it while venturing to find the Banana King. Thank you to Alexis (a.k.a. xxxkonichiwaxxx) and Bill (ninjaboitell'em) for being the best co-authors that I can verbally abuse without retaliation. I kid I kid. Also thanks to Olana and Deron for assisting in the writing of Anime Games. Thank you to DramaKagome for reviewing. Thank you to the creators of all these characters. We don't own them we just fanpeople over them Thank you and good night!**


End file.
